<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sweater boy and the football player by Sullyinoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047098">The sweater boy and the football player</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullyinoz/pseuds/Sullyinoz'>Sullyinoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullyinoz/pseuds/Sullyinoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a football player and he’s in love with a nerd.</p><p>Dream met Karl at the first game of junior year, Karl is brand-new (ish) and get's a huge crush on the captain. With the friends he's made so far realize he has a crush on their dear friend they try the best to stay out of it, who am I kidding they did so much to "help" their friend out.</p><p>High school AU :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the junior hall, where most of the school budget would never touch evidently clear with half of the lights on the ceiling out, two boys in the midst of the crowd were talking. “C’mon Karl! It’s just a football game, I wanna watch skeppy play!” </p><p>“You ask me to come to the games every weekend.” Karl shook his head as he followed bad down the hall. Shutting his locker with a small bang.</p><p>“I’m gonna keep asking till you say yes Karl, It’s so boring alone and Sapnap is so loud when he has George and he only comes if George does.” Bad then shifts to stand in front of Karl, getting annoyed stares from the other juniors in the hallway. “Please I’ll stop talking about Skeppy for a week.” </p><p>“One week without Skeppy talk?” He looked at the short male as he questioned him.</p><p>“Yes! I promise!” he jumped.</p><p>“Fine if I get bored I’m leaving and you have to deal with Sapnap and George.” Karl and Bad leave the junior hall quickly before they head to the parking lot. Bad still celebrating as they got into Karl’s car, shaking it slightly.</p><p>“Remember to text Sapnap, I'm coming to get him in 30 minutes. He can take it or leave it.” he says as he turns the ignition to the car on, Bad pulled out his phone texting Sapnap Karl’s conditions.</p><p>“He says pick him up.” Bad lifts his head to face Karl as he’s leaning to look behind him to back up.</p><p>“Got it, Let’s drop our stuff off.”They pull onto the main road to Bad’s house.</p><p>Karl and Bad unlock the door before walking into Bad’s house after the car ride, “why did Sapnap stop playing football?” Karl asked as Bad looked at him while they walked up the stairs with a confused glance. Quickly thinking back to why Sapnap quit while Karl spoke “I don't know, I didn’t go to school with you guys last year.”</p><p>Falling short of an answer he spoke, “Uh I believe he stopped playing after he got into the painting, when you came around showing us different ways of art, He found art about fire more peaceful of sorts I guess.”</p><p>“He found fire more peaceful-” he snickers before talking “That sounds like him.”</p><p>Bad and Karl shuffle around, bad putting his things down and changing, Karl laying down quietly waiting for bad only playing on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Arson boi (snapmap)</p><p> </p><p>You excited for the game tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Am I allowed to say no?</p><p>Nope</p><p> </p><p>Then OMG IM SO EXCITED</p><p> </p><p>Don’t blow smoke up my ass jacobs just be like yea i guess or something like that.</p><p> </p><p>Pfft okay. Yea then.</p><p> </p><p>F u mr.</p><p>George can gladly f u dont come after me.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobs.</p><p>Fdhbgkfdg</p><p>He soon stopped laughing as Bad, now dressed in his normal attire, wanted to rush them out of the house. Karl slipped his keys out of his back pocket and into his hands.</p><p>“I hate those uniforms.”</p><p>“Me too Bad.”</p><p>“Who decided a Maroon cardigan with a white shirt, khaki slacks and a gold tie was a good idea, I feel like we’re in Harry Potter.”</p><p>Karl laughed lightly at Bad’s talking, they then pulled into Karl’s driveway. “I’ll be just a minute, stay in the car.” Bad nodded as Karl shut his door and ran to his room.</p><p>He chose a nice simple navy blue sweater with jeans and kept his converse from the school day on.</p><p>Once again back on the road headed in the direction on Sapnap’s house. Bad quickly shoots him a text as they pull up to the burgundy house.</p><p>Sapnap, dressed in a normal white t-shirt and black pants with his signature checkered vans, quickly ran out of his house and into the car, “hello boys.”</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>“Sup.”</p><p>The car pulled out of yet another driveway, the road was slightly bumpy, jostling them around, as it normally was. Bad and Sap engrossed in a conversation Karl had no intention of listening to before they finally made it to the football field.</p><p>“You guys find seats! I wanna find skeppy!” Bad quickly ran in the direction of the area where the football players were, Sapnap and Karl found George in stands and sat down with him. “Karl Jacobs actually came to a game, what a surprise, never thought I’d live to see the day.”</p><p>“C’mon George give him a break. You know he’d much rather be studying or reading his fantasy books.”</p><p>“Why do you all make fun of my hobbies.”</p><p>“Karl you may be our favorite nerd, but we still have to pick on you.” Sapnap laughed along with George as he spoke.</p><p>“You really don’t have to y’know.”</p><p>“But we must.” Sapnap speaks as he continues to laugh, leaning onto George before placing his head on the older males shoulder.</p><p>“You’re coupley honk is gross.” Karl rubbed his hands on his face accidentally muffling himself for a couple seconds</p><p>“We’re not a couple Jacobs.” Taking his head off George’s shoulder before glaring at the boy</p><p>“And I’m not a nerd.” Karl gets up from his seat on the bleachers, wanting to leave the couple with each other rather than have to endure their awkward flirting. “Don’t have sex, we’re in a public place. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Karl stop!” Sapnap yells and throws up his middle finger as the older male walks away.</p><p>Karl ignores Sapnap as he starts walking aimlessly around the back of the bleachers putting his hands in sweater paws before he bumped into someone pretty hard, not looking up from his position and holding his nose with his sweater paw, “god I am so sorry.”</p><p>“No no, It’s okay I-” He recognized the boy who was talking to him, the quarterback and team captain of his high school, Dream Taken.</p><p>Their eyes immediately caught each other, “God seriously I’m so sorry I was just trying to get away from third wheeling.” He tried to stop himself from rambling.</p><p>“No uh it’s fine, I’m Dream.” his bright green eyes catching the dark blue undertones of the boy’s as he spoke</p><p>“Karl.” Once Dream introduced himself, Karl’s signature innocent bright smile flashed with his eyes lighting up, it would soon be the only thing Dream would think about.</p><p>“Uh I have to go warm up, don’t run into any other guys then I won't be as special.” He winked as he ran unto the field Karl would watch the game.</p><p>His face flushed as Dream ran, he quickly walked up to the railing of the bleachers. Of course from the distance and the helmet, he couldn’t see the piercing green eyes staring into his blue one. “Jacobs come sit up with us!”</p><p>He turned his head around hearing Sapnap's voice, “ I’m fine here sap!” before his eyes turned back to the blonde on the field. </p><p>Sapnap, George and Bad look confused at the boy leaning against the metal railing, “it looks like something’s got him excited to be here?”</p><p>“What could’ve happened in the five minutes he was gone?” George laughed at Karl’s puppy dog behavior.</p><p>“I think he might’ve talked to number 6.”</p><p>“Why do you say that, Bad?”</p><p>“Well because Mr.Jacobs eyes are trained solely on the captain.”</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned, Karl Jacobs finally has his first crush.” Sapnap says as he leans into George. “He’s gonna be hopeless.”</p><p>“True.” George nods.</p><p>“As if you guys aren’t.” They both give an offended glare from the position of Sapnap laying on George’s shoulder with George’s head on top of Sapnap </p><p> </p><p>The game continues on, the constant standing hurt his legs so after about an hour he came to sit next to Bad.</p><p>Bad whispers “so Dream caught your eye?”</p><p>“Oh stop Bad it’s nothing I just ran into him, I’m trying to understand football so I can talk with you guys about it when something exciting happens.”</p><p>“Okay sure Karl.” Bad says skeptically.</p><p>George and Sapnap made no realization that Karl had come up to the bleachers, they were too invested in each other. </p><p>Their school won, The SMP remained undefeated this year. Everyone on their side of the stands were up and screaming, very loud was an understatement for the noise, The team was clearly celebrating too.</p><p>Bad pulled all four of them closest to the exit gates to wait for skeppy. Karl focused on his phone as skeppy and some other football players walked up to the four of them. Karl looked up slightly from his phone and eyed Sapnap as they got closer.</p><p>Sapnap, George and Bad knew how Karl got when there were multiple people around, he nodded signaling he would check on Karl when they were with them. Skeppy, Dream, Ant, and Sam were the players that came up to them.</p><p>“Good job you guys!” Bad yells.</p><p>Skeppy hugs bad “Thanks Bad!”</p><p>“Thank you bad.” Ant, Sam and Dream sat at the same time before looking at each other in confusion of how they did that.</p><p>Karl still on his phone got a text from his mom asking him to come home, “Sap you still need a ride home?” All eyes go to Karl who’s still on his phone.</p><p>“Yes please Jacobs.”</p><p>“Bad, you're going home with skeppy, right?” He slips his hand into his pocket to grab his keys, eyes still trained on his phone.</p><p>“Mhm thank you Karl!” </p><p>He nods his head as he looks up, Sapnap wraps his arm around the barely taller boy. “Bye guys being taken home by the nerd.”</p><p>“Bye George!” The pair says incision</p><p>“Bye Karl!” George says waving them off.</p><p>Sapnap and Karl’s laughter can be heard as they walk off, “who’s that?” Sam turned toward George.</p><p>“Oh! That’s Karl, he's new this year, super nice, big nerd, all he talks about is time travel theories and fantasy if he’s not studying.” </p><p>“He seems nice!” Sam smiled, “alright I’m off, bye guys!”</p><p>“Oh wait, I’ve gotta go too! Bye guys!”</p><p>“Bye Sam! Bye Ant!” Bad skeppy and George spoke at the same time.</p><p>Dream’s eyes were locked on the direction Karl and Sapnap went. Hearing the goodbyes he snapped back to the conversation. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“Woah look like captains got a potty mouth.”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>He waved it off and shook his head, “sorry I just realized my brother and his friend are waiting on me, bye guys!”</p><p>“Bye Dream!”</p><p>“Bye captain.”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>Dream was off running to the parking lot. He soon got to his car where his brother and his best friend were standing, “Sorry guys I was finishing up something with friends.”</p><p>“You mean eyeballing Karl?” The brunette spoke.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Big T’s right big man you’ve got total heart eyes for that man.” Tommy shouted </p><p>“I have no idea what you're talking about or how you saw anything.”</p><p>“The only exit is by where you were standing and staring at him.”</p><p>“Let’s just go home.”</p><p>Dream was not left alone as the pair continued pestering him about the blue eyed boy. </p><p>“You both realize I could have you walk home from here.” Dream threatened staring in the rear view mirror.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare Big D.” Tommy threatened back.</p><p>“You want to bet Tommy?”</p><p>“Hey it’s okay, we’ll stop Dream.”</p><p>“WHAt!?” </p><p>“TOMMY DON'T YELL IN MY CAR.”</p><p>The car ride home was quite brief, yet full of noise. When they had pulled up to the driveway the pair dived out of the car and into Tubbo’s room. He wandered into the kitchen after parking the car. </p><p>“Hey honey.” his mother leaning on the counter going through what looked like envelopes</p><p>“Hi mom.” </p><p>“You hungry?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“There’s food in the fridge from dinner.” she kisses his cheek before leaning to throw out three fourths of the envelopes. “Get to bed at a reasonable time please.”</p><p>“Mmhm got it.” he said as he opened the fridge to grab food. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait did your brother eat?” She stood in place in the kitchen doorway</p><p>“He ate at the game with Tommy.” Not even turning around he spoke to her.</p><p>Leaning against the counter as he ate, he scrolled through Instagram as he saw posts about the game, people at the game until he found a post from “Karl.Jacobs” it was Karl, Sapnap George and Bad all holding up peace signs with the brightest smiles. There was no caption but it was clearly in the bleachers of the high school football stadium. He clicked the follow button before clicking off his phone.</p><p>Hearing the notification on his phone, “Dreamwastaken followed you!” He thought to himself he was confused about who that was. He put his textbook down and picked up his phone. The audio from his phone was stopped when he opened the notification. It was the boy he ran into today so not only was he a dream, his name was Dream. </p><p>He sighed deeply at the crush and butterflies filling his stomach. A crush is exactly what he didn’t need. He sighed deeply as he looked through the Instagram page, there were photos with him, Sapnap George: he’d have to ask them about that later, he had photos with the football team, photos with two younger boys. Overall an average Instagram but it severally intrigued him.</p><p>He placed his phone down and mentally told himself to move on and he was just being a nimrod.</p><p>“There’s no way the captain of the football team would like me.” He thought to himself. He pulled his text book back to his body as he continued writing his notes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before the ear piercing alarm rang out in his room.</p><p>“What the honk, it's so loud.” Sleep filling his voice as he looked for his phone in the darkness before hitting the device off of his nightstand </p><p>“Ugh.” He leaned off of his bed to the floor grabbing his phone, stopping the alarm.</p><p>He adjusted himself as he plopped backwards on the bed, the springs making a small sound. 6:45 exactly 15 minutes until he uses the shower.</p><p>He opened up his text messages, scrolling through the endless messages from Sapnap about the night before to be honest it was mostly a jumbled mess of how much he loved George. He sighed at his lovesick friend before sending responses back.</p><p>He checked the clock, 7 A.M, Time to shower. He pulled out his clean uniform, placing it on his bed as he walked into the bathroom, his feet scuffling along the floor, he pulled the door open to the closet of towels swiftly grabbing a towel after turning on the shower.</p><p>Taking no time to finish his shower he grabs his clothing and dries his hair, before his phone buzzes on the counter </p><p>Arson boi (snapmap)<br/>Ride pls?<br/>Sent by: Arson boi (snapmap)</p><p>Yeah, 20 minutes.<br/>Read by: Arson boi (snapmap)</p><p>Thanks :) <br/>Sent by: Arson boi</p><p>He soon rushed around his room to make sure all of his school stuff was in his backpack, he slowly walked down the stairs checking other notifications on his phone.</p><p>Shouting out to his family before slamming the front door, he got into his car sending Sapnap a text he was on his way. Jamming out on the short drive to the younger boy's house, he pulls up on the side of the street while Sapnap comes running out of his house. </p><p>As Sapnap opens the passenger side door he says “Thank you so much man.” </p><p>“You say that as if I don’t already pick you up every morning.</p><p>“God I’ll stop thanking you then Jacobs.”</p><p>Karl rolls his eyes and turns the wheel as he presses the gas to leave the neighborhood, they start a steady conversation about a new assignment a teacher they hated gave them. </p><p>They pull up to the Junior Parking lot, Sapnap calls out to George, who was with some football players, as he steps out of the car. George acknowledges his presence and waves him over to the group. </p><p>Karl simply doesn’t want to talk to anyone, He decides to open the center console to grab his earphones and plugged them into his phone in his pocket putting the playlist on shuffle the first song was sweater weather, he silently laughed at the irony of his bisexual panic recently. He slid one of the earphones over his ear.</p><p>He sighed as he settled the strap of his backpack on his shoulder stepping out of his car, he could feel the eyes of people on him. He tried his best to keep his eyes trained on his phone. It started to work only for a little bit after he had shut his car door but it was soon interrupted by Wilbur screaming his name. </p><p>“Karl! Get your ass over here!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I need english answers!”</p><p>The other boys standing with Wilbur a few cars up were Wilbur’s twin brother Technoblade, Wilbur’s younger brother Tommy, Two of Tommy’s friends, Tubbo and Ranboo, and were also brothers. He made his way to the car. </p><p>“What answers do you need, Will?”</p><p>“I don’t actually need answers, just need a reason to get you over here.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well you see Tubbo over here-” Three voices interrupted Wilbur talking. </p><p>“Oh don’t get me involved!”</p><p>“Don’t get Big T involved.”</p><p>“Oh no that’s not good you told him Tubbo said it.”</p><p>Techo was currently nose deep in a book with his pink hair in the sunlight blocking his eyes completely ignoring the other boys.</p><p>“As I was saying. Tubbo over here told me his dear brother has a crush on you.”</p><p>“Oh? Okay. Can I go now?”</p><p>“Wait what? Why do you seem so uninterested?”</p><p>“One I haven’t known Tubbo long enough to know who his brother is and Two it is..” he looks down at his phone to check the time. “.. 8:19 in the morning I wouldn’t process it regardless, May I go now?”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“It’s 8:19 in the morning we can talk about it later, Will if you really want to.”</p><p>Karl soon walked away from the group that was now in a screaming match.</p><p>“WHY DID YOU TELL HIM I SAID IT!” Dream and his friends all look over to Dream’s younger brother screaming at Wilbur.</p><p>“DREAMS GONNA KILL ME NOW WILBUR.”</p><p>“IM SORRY I SAW THE OPPORTUNITY AND TOOK IT!”</p><p>The screaming was heard from the entire parking lot.</p><p>“Why did Tubbo say you were going to kill him after Karl walked away?” Sapnap asked with George and the other boys nodding along.</p><p>Dream realized what Tubbo did. “Shit.”</p><p>“TUBBO, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO.”</p><p>“SHIT UH ITS WILBURS FAULT!”</p><p>“YEAH ITS BIG W’S FAULT BIG D.”</p><p>Dream picked up his bag and told the people he was around to hold on. He walked over to the group, Techno seemed to still be invested in his book when Dream walked over to his youngest brother.</p><p>“What did you do!” </p><p>“So uhm I may have told Wilbur about your crush on Karl..”</p><p>“WHAT.”</p><p>“..and uhm he may have told Karl..”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK WILBUR.”</p><p>“Dream.” Techno looked up from his book.</p><p>“What techno?”</p><p>“Your extremely lucky Karl is new to this school-“</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know you and Tubbo are brothers.”</p><p>“How does it help me?”</p><p>“Wilbur only said that Tubbo’s dear brother had a crush on him. And as I said he doesn’t know you two are brothers and to my knowledge he’s extremely tired and not processing information.”</p><p>He looks back to his youngest brother. “Please don’t ever let Wilbur do something like that-“ he then shifts his eyes to Wilbur “-if I wanted him to know I would’ve told him myself.”</p><p>He thanks Techno as we walks into the school already extremely tired of the people he knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The speech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is also shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sighed deeply as he walked into his class, his teacher's bright smile and calm atmosphere brought his mood from tired and annoyed to calm.</p><p>“Hey Karl! Welcome to class.” She smiled and passed him as she went to go print out whatever assignment they had assigned that day.</p><p>Her class was his favorite. She lit a nice vanilla candle. She placed it on the edge of her desk by Karl because he had expressed his love for candles.</p><p>She was one of those teachers who tried to make it as free and nice as possible.</p><p>He sighed pulling out his binder when the woman had walked back into class.</p><p>“Is it an easy day?”</p><p>“You bet! We’re just gonna review presentations with a partner.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p>This class was honestly something he was thrown into at random; it was either debate or public speaking. He couldn’t quite remember.</p><p>He sighed as he scraped the pencil across the paper, finishing up final details on his speech,and the class started to fill as the ten minutes bell rang.</p><p>After the bell for class to start rang, The teacher started talking.</p><p>“Alright guys! Let me grab your attention.. okay awesome today we’re gonna be doing a partner review on our speeches. I’m picking your partners.”</p><p>Almost everyone in the class groaned at her comment.</p><p>“You guys never talk to each other! C’mon okay uh Puffy you’ll be with Niki, Uhm uh yeah okay Dream you’ll be with Karl.”</p><p>Wait.. Dream’s in this class? He turns around to be met by the blonde.</p><p>“Hello again.”</p><p>He laughed lightly</p><p>“..Karl, Dream Y’all go out to the hallway.”</p><p>They grab their respective materials before finding a place on the cold tile, they sit by the door that leads to the football field. He lays on his stomach as Dream leans against the wall.</p><p>“What’s your speech?” Karl asked curios on what the boy would write </p><p>“Minimum wage, it’s so boring to research.. how about you Karl.”</p><p>“Gender inequality and differences.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been getting some help from Niki. She wrote me a piece about the way men have treated her and then I’m using things of my own to show this mistreatment on the men’s side, It’s an extremely difficult topic.”</p><p>“Yeah I bet half of the class did minimum wage and mental health.”</p><p>“Both need to be talked about.”</p><p>“Can I hear your speech?”</p><p>“Are you gonna make fun of me?”</p><p>“I would never.”</p><p>Karl began his speech in a quiet tone scared of others hearing it, he made amazing points and was quietly confident. Dream just stared at him as he delivered the speech with the smallest smile on his face.”</p><p>“.. that’s how we can start to change.”</p><p>“That was amazing Karl.”</p><p>“Oh shut it that’s not true.”</p><p>“Yes it is! You have a way with words.”</p><p>He shakes his head as he puts the speech paper back in his binder, “she’s not gonna let us go back in here so what do we do?”</p><p>“We can talk? I guess if you want.”</p><p>“Sure! I had something weird happen to me this morning.”</p><p>“What happened?” Dream’s mind immediately thought back to the situation that happened this morning.</p><p>“Do you know Wilbur Soot?”</p><p>“Yeah the one who writes music?”</p><p>“Yeah, he stopped this morning, I assumed for English answers, then he told me this kid named Tubbo.”</p><p>He hummed along knowing where this is going </p><p>“Apparently Tubbo’s brother has a crush on me or something I don’t know?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah the only brother I know of Tubbo having is Ranboo and I doubt that freshman would have a crush on me so I assume Tubbo has another brother. I don’t really want to know. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo seemed terrified after they had told me so their brother probably doesn’t want me to know.”</p><p>“That’s nice of you not to look into it, so you one hundred percent don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Yeah it wouldn’t be fair to his brother.”</p><p>“You know I could tell you who he is right now.”</p><p>“Don’t Dream. C’mon respect his privacy.”</p><p>“Fine fine.” He holds his hands up in mock defense </p><p>“But Tubbo has another brother?”</p><p>“Yep.” Popping the p</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>“You seem uninterested in whoever he might be.”</p><p>“Well yeah, I don’t know who he is and it could just be some sick joke.. it wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.” </p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Just honk that happened at my old school.”</p><p>“..honk?..” Dream looked at the older male in confusion</p><p>“Oh yeah I say that in replacement of a curse word or like a bad word.”</p><p>“Oh o-“</p><p>“Boys back in the room please!”</p><p>They both adjusted to grab their stuff and walk into the classroom once more, the scent of vanilla on their nose as they walked back to their desks.</p><p>No offense to Dream but good thing this damn bell is about to ring, because Karl can’t keep up the “I’m not in love with you act.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. talking softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>once again this is shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright guys hopefully you’ve had enough time to discuss your presentations, if not, ouch get better on your time, y’all are free for the last thirty minutes of my class!” The teacher then moved to the desk she had in the back of the room, she looked to be grading papers probably from her English class.</p><p>“Karl.”</p><p>“Yes Dream?”</p><p>“Turn around and talk to me.” You could hear the pout on Dream’s face. </p><p>“Do I have to?” He groans quietly hearing Dream’s laugh</p><p>“You simply must Karl.” He smiles brightly as Karl turns around.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Karl giggles lightly as he meets the emerald eyes, “ hi!” </p><p>Dream’s smile gets brighter as he looks at the older boy, “so Karl Jacobs-”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“-Tell me about yourself.” he puts his head in his hands </p><p>“What would you like to know.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Like any siblings?”</p><p>“Nope!” Popping the P as he spoke.</p><p>“Really? Not one sibling?”</p><p>“Yup, I don’t have any siblings. Do you have any?”</p><p>“I have two brothers and a sister.”</p><p>“Oh fun!”</p><p>“I guess.” He shrugged before shifting his head to look up while keeping his chin on his hands.</p><p>“Uhm Favorite color?”</p><p>“Purple no doubt, I’m guessing your’s is green.” Karl grabs a hold of the green hoodie softly before realising it, speeding up Dream’s heartbeat by the small touch. He let’s go as quickly as he grabbed it.</p><p>“Uhm yeah, it is.” He looked down, covering the blush on his flustered cheeks.</p><p>“Any other questions for me?”</p><p>“Uh uhm oh wait- uhm-”</p><p>The bell signalling the end of class rang, “well Dream till we meet again.” Both boys laughed at Karl’s antics before moving out of the room to their next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All I do is write this crap and it’s shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smiled brightly at Dream’s pout as they walked out of the room.</p><p>“We have environmental science together yeah?” </p><p>Karl hummed as Dream spoke he stopped abruptly at the intersection of the English hallway </p><p>“See you then clumsy.” He smiled then saluted with two of his fingers before turning </p><p>“Bye captain.” He laughed slightly as he turned to go in the other direction.</p><p>His mind shamelessly filled with thoughts of Dream, He pushed the door open to his next elective and found his seat silently sketching in his notebook.</p><p>The normal hello broadcasted by his teacher before the class instructions were given.</p><p>Karl pulled out his headphones and started his playlist. He didn't quite remember the name of the song, just that it had a good beat.</p><p>He focused his attention to his work as he let his mind full with thoughts or a better term to be used was fantasies. There was one specific thing that stayed in his mind no matter how much it would wander, he wanted Dream to be his as much as he could hide in the class or school hallways or even to friends of his, his mind would not let him forget his feelings for Dream. </p><p>He could feel the smile against his pale face and bit his lip as he continued on his work, he was extremely lucky this class all minded their own business and kept their heads down.</p><p>The class passed as soon as it came, packing up his stuff as his teacher told them the bell would dismiss them soon. It being Friday, everyone was trying to rush through every period.</p><p>Third period wasn’t much different then the other two, the only good thing was Sapnap, George and Skeppy we’re in this class.</p><p>“Can I just say Karl you’re so fucking lucky.” Sapnap’s slight accent coming as he spoke muffled slightly by whatever he was eating</p><p>George and Skeppy both nodded.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You have three electives in one day!” Sapnap threw his hands up unlatching one of his arms from George’s shoulder.</p><p>Karl shrugged as he watched Sapnap put his arm back on the older boy. “I guess.”</p><p>Skeppy smiled at the boy's antics, “You two are lucky too you know?”</p><p>Getting looks from the three at the table with him.</p><p>“How?” George’s British accent is apparent and clear.</p><p>“You have classes with your partner.” Skeppy shifted his eyes back to his notebook </p><p>“We’re not partners.”</p><p>“What we’re not partners.”</p><p>Both Skeppy and Karl hummed and shook their heads and began to ignore the pair as they continued their “couple” shit.</p><p>“Have fun in y’all’s last period.” Sapnap and George headed off in a direction different then Skeppy and Karl after the bell signaling the end of the period.</p><p>“Are you coming to Bad’s after school Karl?”</p><p>“Nah I’m gonna study some and hopefully finish this book I’ve been reading.”</p><p>Skeppy shrugged and smiled “alright Karl have fun.” He shifted himself to enter the math hallway, Karl continuing his journey to the science hallway.</p><p>Karl pushed the door to environmental science open. The board read New Seats! Look for your name and find your seat, enjoy the seat! Let’s have a good day!</p><p>Karl was next to some kid named Clay, he didn’t quite know of a Clay.</p><p>Pulling out his sketching notebook and dragging the pencil across the page as he sketched an old pocket watch.</p><p>“You’re drawing a pocket watch?”</p><p>He looked up to the voice to met by green emerald eyes. </p><p>“Uh yeah.. they look cool and I like drawing em.”</p><p>“Yeah they look sick Karl, the drawing looks good.”</p><p>“Uhm Clay? That’s your name Dream?”</p><p>“Yep! Dream’s just a better name to go by then Clay.”</p><p>“Why do you think so? Clay is a beautiful name.”</p><p>“I’ll let you call me that if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Karl’s face starts to burn from the heat spreading across his cheeks.</p><p>“Uh I’ll keep calling you Dream I don’t need to be special.”</p><p>“You’re pretty special Karl, but it’s up to you.” He smiles sweetly as the teacher just like all the other’s ushers a hello.</p><p>They were given a free day to talk and catch up on their work, luckily they both are caught up in the work.</p><p>They both shift their bodies to awkward positions to where Karl’s legs were crossed over each other making contact with Dream’s Jeans, Dream had his foot on his seat holding his knee while the other was on the ground making contact with Karl’s.</p><p>“So Karl I only know so much about you-“</p><p>“Are we really continuing the conversation from this morning?”</p><p>“Oh yes of course.”</p><p>“Gods save my soul.” Karl whispered to himself </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Seriously Karl! Tell me more about you!” He said while hitting Karl’s knee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hang out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pretty proud of this ngl, hope y'all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small sting after Dream lightly hit his knee left a small smile on the older boy's face.</p><p>“Uhm I’m not really good at knowing what to say.” The aura felt awkward as he spoke.</p><p>“Alright then I’ll ask the questions, so I know you don’t have any siblings, and you’re favorite color is purple, Sapnap and George maybe Bad must be your closest friends, You’re very cute, something happen at your old school.” he said as he counted on his fingers the facts on this fingers.</p><p>“To be honest I’m surprised you remember all that, also I’m not cute.”</p><p>“Of course I’d remember them!” He smiled brightly. “Also shut up.”</p><p>Karl laughed lightly at the younger's antics.</p><p>“Alright, How about this, What the hell is going on with George and Sapnap?”</p><p>He shrugged in response, “Truly I don’t even know, When I first met them I was sure they were dating. Yet they deny it so much, They definitely have a crush on each other.”</p><p>“I agree with that, oh hey are you coming to bad’s after school?”</p><p>“You’re going to Bad’s?”</p><p>He hums with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Uh I plan to stay home and do homework, you know “nerdy” things. Plus Bad didn’t invite me cause he already knew tonight's plans.”</p><p>“Anti-social or just rather be alone?”</p><p>Karl shrugged quickly as his smile faltered, “I guess a bit of both. Last time I was ever invited to something.. You know let’s just say it ended badly.  Of course that’s besides the football game last night.”</p><p>“Sorry I never noticed your pretty face before the game, I’m sorry with whatever happened before.”</p><p>Karl normally rosy cheeks bursting to a glowing red, “Uh thank you.”</p><p>Dream reached over to Karl’s hand placing his over the olders, “Do you possibly have room for one more at your lovely abode?” a small tea kettle, which Karl found amusing, was let out.</p><p>“Ar- Uh Are you sure you want to come hang out with me?”</p><p>“Yeah of course! Bad hosts the get-togethers all the time, I think I can miss one just for you.” he winked</p><p>Karl blushing even more of a vibrant red. “You get flustered quite easily Karl Jacobs.”</p><p>“Dreeeeam stoppp.”</p><p>He laughs lightly. “Here let me text bad I’ll be with you so we can just walk straight to your house.” Karl realized that Dream would be coming over and it hit him square in the face. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his phone just as Dream did the same.</p><p> </p><p>The sex havers + sapnap<br/>Members<br/>Gogy : GeorgeNotFound<br/>Arson lover: Sapnap<br/>Quackmister: Quackity<br/>Jacobs: Karl Jacobs</p><p>Jacobs: CODE RED<br/>AHHHH<br/>GET UR HONKING BUTTS ONLINE<br/>Quackmister: Oh my god Karl what?</p><p>Jacobs: CRAP QUACK I DIDNT TELL YOU</p><p>Quackmister: are you high what?</p><p>Gogy: WHAT HAPPENED KARL<br/>Its sap btw. Gogs is looking over my shoulder.</p><p>Jacobs: DREAMS BACKING OUT OF THE<br/>HANGOUT TO COME HOME WITH ME</p><p>Gogy: OH MY FUCK NEW KIDS MAKING MOVES ON<br/>THE FOOTBALL TEAM CAPTAIN I SEE</p><p> </p><p>Quackmister:WAIT FOOTBALL TEAM CAPTAIN WHAT ARE YOU<br/>DOING AT THIS NEW SCHOOL KARLOS</p><p> </p><p>“You okay? You’re smiling at your phone?” He was brought back to reality by Dream’s voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I speedran this, hope y’all like it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh just talking to some friends.” he raises the hand that holds his phone with the purple background with a green spiral case.</p><p>“Oh fun! So what were your friends like before you came here?” The younger watched Karl shift to put his phone back in his bag.</p><p>“Uh I only had one friend back home, His name was quackity.. George and Sapnap have met him.. Through text.”</p><p>Dream pushed as much as he could out of the older boy before the bell rang.</p><p>“So it’s okay if I just walk home with you?”</p><p>“We aren’t walking but sure!” Karl smiled eyes in deep focus on the emerald ones staring back</p><p>“We aren’t walking?”</p><p>“I drive Dream.” His face shifting into a stare</p><p>“I think you’re one of those reckless drivers.”</p><p>“Ouch! I am not!” He giggles lightly </p><p>The bell's normal chime rings out signaling the end of the last class of the day. He smiled at the older boy as he signaled him to follow him.</p><p>They had made their way out to the crowded parking lot, “here’s my glorious 2008 Honda Civic”</p><p>Dream snickered lightly as he walked to the passenger side of the car. “Yes, very glorious.”</p><p>Karl giggled as he plopped into the drivers seat, “you can play whatever song you want on the aux.” he says when he reaches into the center console to grab the aux cord. “Here you go Mr.Dream.” </p><p>“Your voice is enough music to my ears.” Dream giving Karl a goofy grin.</p><p>Karl smiled and blushed, his ears noticeably getting red did not go unnoticed by the younger as they did before, “oh shut up Dream.”</p><p>He wheezed a laugh before speaking, “here give me your phone.”</p><p>“What why?” He spoke when handing him the phone.</p><p>“I want to see the songs Mr.Karl Jacobs listens to… what’s the password?”</p><p>“Just honkkarl”</p><p>“Very interesting password, thank you.”</p><p>He hummed as he turned to move his hand on Dream’s seat as he went into reverse and moved back, he shifted back to facing the road as he switched to looking forward.</p><p>“That was hot.” Dream said as he whispered to himself still looking through Karl’s playlists</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Dream looked up and smiled, “didn’t say anything Karl.”</p><p>“Alright, oh do you want to grab something for dinner? I have money on me and it’s almost dinner time?”</p><p>“Sure! Anything works.” Dream landed on a song, “this looks interesting.” He hit play letting the song play quietly as they talked about what they wanted.</p><p>“What about your parents?”</p><p>“Oh my mom and dad left for work, they always get dinner together and we can just feed my cat when we get back.”</p><p>“Alright sounds good.”</p><p>They parked in the store parking lot, “so we’re going to put our cooking skills to the test.” Karl said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and slipped the phone in his pocket.</p><p>Dream open and kicked the car door to open and followed Karl in the parking lot as he laughed at his antics </p><p>“So is spaghetti okay?” Karl jumped in the middle of the empty aisle they just walked into</p><p>“Yep, Oh can we get garlic bread?” Dream said catching up to the excited boy</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” He said as he turned around to walk to the pasta aisle, he felt his hand heavy looking down he saw his hand connected with Dream’s.</p><p>Dream noticed it and spoke, “uh it’s so I don’t lose you, I can let go if you want I’m sorry.” He slightly pulled away</p><p>“What no! Uhm just don't be sorry I’m just surprised.” Karl grasping onto his hand slightly harder before they both relaxed</p><p>“Okay then.” They both were slightly red in the face as they went to the pasta area, Karl let go of Dream hand for a mere second before reconnecting them with pasta in his other hand and handing the sauce to Dream </p><p>“C’mon let’s go, you’re so slow Dream.”</p><p>He slightly snorts, “sorry sorry.” He continues at Karl pace at a slight speed walk, they turn once again grabbing the bread.</p><p>As Dream placed the bag of their goods on the floor of the passengers side door. He reconnected their hands once Karl sat in the car, “here let me reverse then you can have my hand again.” </p><p>Dream pouted as Karl backed out, “here take my hand back, so needy.” He chuckled as Dream was wheezing.</p><p>“You did not just call me needy.”</p><p>“Oh I totally did.”</p><p>They both continue laughing as they head to Karl’s house.</p><p>“Very lovely home you’ve got Jacobs.”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, I’m gonna put this in the kitchen and then we can put our stuff back in my room.” Karl walked into the kitchen, Dream watched the boy as he quietly placed the things down</p><p>“Here follow me.”</p><p>They both go up the stairs and down a small hall before reaching Karl’s room, the room was small it had a large bed on the center of a wall with a light beige headboard and grey comforter with purple and green pillows, green blanket folded hanging of the edge, posters of tv shows of things to do with the time travel, and one bookshelf filled to the brim with book on the side of a wall.</p><p>“Cool room, not what I expected but I like it.”</p><p>“What did you expect from me?” He places his bag in the corner taking Dream’s out of his hands and placing the bag next to his own. </p><p>“I don’t know, I thought It’d have more color.”</p><p>He shrugged, “c’mon I don’t need Mr. Judgy judging me, let’s go make food.”</p><p>“I’m not judgy Karl!”</p><p>“You’re so judgy, what do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh c’mon no.”</p><p>He just ignored the younger as he walked down in the kitchen, “alright.” He goes to fill the pot with water. “Dream, Can you start on the garlic bread?”  </p><p>“Yep, I’m gonna wash my hands before I get started.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>Dream’s phone starts buzzing as it lays on the counter after he’s finished washing hands.</p><p>“You’ve got a call Dream.”</p><p>“It’s fine I’m not gonna answer, it’s Bad.”</p><p>“No, no please answer, don't ignore them because of me.”</p><p>“I’m ignoring them for the garlic bread, don't get it twisted Jacobs.”</p><p>“Don’t get it twisted- what the honk are you on?”</p><p>They both start laughing, Dream’s wheezing drowning out the sound of Karl’s small giggles.</p><p>They both continue to wait and talk quietly while the food prepares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Soft talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took so long I really hope y’all like it :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Karl?”</p><p>He hummed in response to Dream</p><p>“You’re very cute.”</p><p>He stops stirring the pasta to put his face in his hands muffling his voice as he speaks, “shut up Dream.” </p><p>Dream shrugged in response “I only tell the truth, just saying”</p><p>He continues to ignore Dream as The timer for the garlic bread goes off Dream bends down with his two oven mitts covering his hands as he grabs the pan with the bread laying on top, “Is the spaghetti almost done?”</p><p>“Yeah, Can you stir the sauce for me please.”</p><p>He hums after he slides the oven mitts off of his hands and moves next to Karl to stir as they wait for the timer to run out. The music was some kind of jazz, it was playing quietly. Karl leaned into Dream when he noticed the timer reaching thirty seconds. “You okay there clumsy?”</p><p>He hummed, “Just tired that’s all.”</p><p>The timer buzzed, Dream trying not to disturb Karl reached over and turned it off, “C’mon clumsy foods done.”</p><p>“Oh right we still have to eat.”</p><p>Dream smiled at Karl, they both moved around the kitchen as they prepared the plates.</p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?” Karl asks as he picks up the plate. He goes to turn the speaker off</p><p>“Whatever you want to do is fine with me.” Copying Karl’s movement of picking up the plate.</p><p>Karl guided them to the living room, he grabbed the remote after he had placed his food down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and turned on some random show.</p><p>Dream was sitting criss crossed in front of the coffee table facing where Karl would sit on the couch</p><p>“So Dream, tell me why you’d want to hang out with me instead of your cool friends.”</p><p>“You’re cool too Karl.”</p><p>“Debatable.”</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes as he picked up his fork, he went back to answering Karl’s question, “I guess you could say I’m intrigued by you.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well you started going to school with us and I had never seen or heard of you till that football game and now I know you exist I can’t keep my eyes off you.” He winks.</p><p>“You’re so dumb Dream.” Karl giggled in response.</p><p>Eventually they both had finished their food and went back to Karl’s room. “Can I see your book collection? Not the whole thing obviously but some of your favorites?”</p><p>“Are you sure? They’ll probably just bore you…”</p><p>“No no! I want to see them”</p><p>He jumps up from his place on the bed, “here I’ll show you my favorite series! The series is called the tales of the smp.. and you want to know something cool?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The main character of this book is also Karl Jacobs, he’s so cool.”</p><p>He placed four books down pointing to each, “this one is the village that went mad, this one is the Wild West, this one is the lost city of mizu and this one is my personal favorite The masquerade.”</p><p>“What’s the plot?” Dream smiled opening one of the books </p><p>“So Karl is part of a land called the smp and he’s a time traveler.. move over'' he plops next to Dream on his bed opening another book. “he hides it from everyone including his fiancé’s”</p><p>“Fiancé’s? Don’t get any ideas and leave me for your fictional fiancé’s” he said laying his head on Karl’s lap</p><p>“Don’t worry, but Yeah in the books some of the people in the past reminds him of his fiancé’s but he never gets into it.” Karl runs his hands through the blond boy’s hair</p><p>“Interesting, so what makes you love the books?”</p><p>“The aspect of time travel, I loved for the past few years. And the books aren’t just time travel either, he goes to a place called the in between and we get to see some of him back in the smp!”</p><p>“Do you think you could read any of them to me?”</p><p>“Do you want me to read this, or “Karl’s diary’s”?” He holds up The lost city of mizu.</p><p>“Let’s read that one.”</p><p>Dream fell asleep on Karl’s lap as he read, Karl didn’t know exactly when Dream.. Well Clay fell asleep just that he did, Karl had gotten to this part of the book, “Dream was my idol” Ranbob the villain of that story had said that line.</p><p>Karl had permission to call him Clay so that’s what he would do, not wanting to associate the sweet guy laying in his lap with the manipulative bastard.</p><p>He was just staring down at Clay stopping himself from running his hand through his hair, Clay stirred quietly, “hey there.”</p><p>“hey clay”</p><p>“You calling me Clay now?” He pushed his hair back as his eyes were still filled with sleep</p><p>“You said I could.. I’m sorry I’ll stop..”</p><p>“No it sounds better when you say it, what time is it?”</p><p>“7:30? When do you need to be home.”</p><p>“My parents think till 10 because of how long I was gonna hang out with the guys.” He says slipping his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“Do you want to stay over? For like the night?” Looking away from the book and and back down to the boy</p><p>“You’ll let me stay over?” He said shifting his eyes from his phone texting however he was texting.</p><p>“I don’t think I want you to leave just yet.” One hand still holding the book open and his eyes seemed to mindlessly run through the words.</p><p>“I’ll text my mom.” He smiled “also sorry for falling asleep while you were reading, your voice is just really relaxing.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, Clay I was surprised you even suggested you wanted to listen to me read.” </p><p>“Oh shush, also you didn’t have to stop messing with my hair.. it felt good.”</p><p>Karl blushed deeply as he moved his hand back into Clay’s hair. He heard a photo being taken from Snapchat </p><p>“Why’d you just take a photo?”</p><p>“George said he called earlier and now everyone is theorizing on what we’re doing so I just snapped him back with a picture of you reading.” </p><p>“Clay why’d you have to take a photo of me.” He put the book down as he looked at the younger disappointedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crying gets the job done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 am writing go brrrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cause you're cute.” His eyes still trained on his phone.</p><p>“Okay Clay, you can’t keep doing that.” he says as he shifts backwards toward his pillows and pulls his knees to his chest.</p><p>“What.. wait. What do you mean?” He reaches his hand to Karl’s knee. Karl flinches and he moves his hand back</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t do that.. I know you’re just fucking with me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about Karl.”</p><p>“You’re flirting with me, you don’t like me and you’re just going to.. you’re just going to.. I don’t.. you’re going to just hurt me, that's always what happens.. you’re just toying with me.”</p><p>“Karl.. no absolutely not, I really like you.” He says as he reaches out to Karl’s face cupping his cheeks.</p><p>“Why are you trying to mess with me Clay” he looked up with his eyes full of tears.</p><p>“Oh my god Karl.” Dream pulls him into as tight as huh as he could pull him into.</p><p>He rubbed his hand up and down Karl’s back as the older male continued to let the tears fall, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No it’s okay, Karl look at me.” Karl looks up to Dream.</p><p>His face softens even more, “I’m sorry for making you feel like that.. can I try something Karl?”</p><p>“What?” He sets his head on his knees.</p><p>Dream reaches to cup Karl’s face, “can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Are you sure you even want to?” Making direct eye contact with green.</p><p>“Yes please, Karl I’m only going to do this if you say yes.”</p><p>Karl laughed lightly, “you can kiss me.”</p><p>Dream pulled Karl in his lap, “are you sure?” He wipes the tears still falling from Karl’s eyes.</p><p>He nodded as he sniffed, Dream pulled their faces together placing their lips together. Dream could taste the saltiness of the tears.</p><p>“Karl?”</p><p>“Yes Clay?”</p><p>“I’m Tubbo’s brother.”</p><p>“What?” He laughed lightly at Dream who was now playing with his hands </p><p>“I’m the one who has a crush on you.”</p><p>“Well I figured you had a crush on me.. not that you were Tubbo’s brother” he reached his hand out to pull Karl to him. “You know though I would’ve preferred if you told me this would’ve made me liking you a whole lot easier.” They both stifle laughter.</p><p>“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to know!” He continues to laugh. Karl shifts to sit criss cross once again.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for making you feel like I was just gonna leave, you’re gonna be stuck with me for a while.” He pulls Karl to his lap and shifts back to lay on his pillows. </p><p>Karl lays on Dream’s chest, “ ‘m Sorry for freaking out on you.”</p><p>“You weren’t freaking out, that was a reasonable reaction when you think I’m just playing with your feelings.” He runs his hand through Karl’s hair. “I’m so sorry for making you feel that.”</p><p>He felt Karl shift and looked down at him, “you’re so pretty Clay.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you're just so pretty.” Reaching up to cup his face.</p><p>“You’re just flattering me shut up.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He said, searching the emerald eyes for a rejection.</p><p>“You are more than welcome to.” He smiled at the older boy.</p><p>Karl pulled himself up to kiss the blond, “so what are we Clay?”</p><p>“Boyfriends sound okay?” Dream wraps his arm around Karl as he lays himself down on Dream’s Chest. </p><p>“That sounds perfect to me.” </p><p>Dream’s phone starts to buzz lightly on His and Karl’s legs, “Love, move, let me grab my phone.” Karl shifts slightly so Dream could grab his phone from the sweatpant pocket. The ringing was from a FaceTime call, The caller ID read Gogy.</p><p>“What gogy?” Karl pushed himself off of Clay and signaled he was going to the restroom. Clay nodded in response. </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“Karl’s house, why? Didn’t bad tell you I was going over here?”</p><p>“Well yeah but it’s.. 10:43 I thought you’ve gone home by now.”</p><p>“I’m staying the night.”</p><p>“Where’s Karl?”</p><p>“Uh in the bathroom right now? Why?”</p><p>“What’s with you and always why tonight?”</p><p>“I don’t know gogy you seem suspicious.” Karl walked into the bedroom once again.</p><p>“So do you know why Bad called me earlier?”</p><p>“We wanted to see what you two were up to, honestly most of us are convinced you guys totally did something.”</p><p>“Oh shut up gogy! You act like you and Sap don’t fuck every weekend but you both are to scared to confess to each other.”</p><p>Karl stifled his laughter in his hand.</p><p>“You didn’t need to get into my personal life.”</p><p>“Just ask him out George!” Karl yelled as he walked closer to the bed</p><p>“Hi Karl!”</p><p>“Hi George!”</p><p>“He’s right, Gogy you need to ask him out.”</p><p>“No I don't, we're just friends.”</p><p>“Yes you do, you’re just not friends.” Both Karl and Dream speak at the same time. “That’s like saying me and Clay are just friends.”</p><p>“Wait did I just hear Karl say what I think he just said. You guys are together!? Already!?”</p><p>“Well we did cry a little bit then we got together”</p><p>“Crying?” His face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>“You had to be there?” Karl lays on Dream’s chest once again.</p><p>“You both are so weird.” He shakes his head. “Listen I gotta go congratulations to you both!”</p><p>He clicks the end button and puts his phone to the side. “I wish he would just tell Sap how he felt.”</p><p>“I know they’re both so frustrating.”</p><p>“It’s like ten is okay if I fall asleep on you?”</p><p>“Of course Karl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Phone calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in class, while all my friends watched me do it..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Karl we’re..” Karl’s mother walked into Karl’s room to be met by the sight of the younger boy holding onto the older boy as the older was running his hand through Karl’s hair moving it out of his face while on his phone.</p><p>Dream whispered, “he’s asleep I can tell him what you needed, I’m Clay it’s a pleasure to meet you. I would get up to come say hello but he’s completely on me.”</p><p>“No worries, Clay was it? Thanks for taking care of my boy. I assume you two ate?” She whispered to him with a kind tone.</p><p>“Yes ma’am we did.”</p><p>“Wonderful, it’s about..” she stops to check her watch. “.. 1 am I assume by the fact you’re awake your parents know you're here.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Well alright honey, I’m going to head to bed. If you need anything just help yourself, you're welcome to anything.” She smiled, still leaning against the door.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She hummed before backing up out of the room and letting the boys be.</p><p>“Were you talking Clay?”</p><p>“Your mom walked in.”</p><p>“Wait she did- wait was she okay.” Shifted his body turning to look up Dream</p><p>“She's fine, she just came to tell you she was home.” </p><p>“Oh” Karl shifted back to lay his head back on Dream’s chest.</p><p>“What’s the time?” The vibrations of Karl’s voice hitting his chest as he spoke.</p><p>“Around one am, I’m about to put my phone up and sleep myself.”</p><p>“You haven’t been asleep this whole time?” he started tracing shapes on Dream’s torso.</p><p>“No it’s hard for me to sleep, I was trying to tire myself out.” Karl looked up to Dream, “do you wanna lay on me instead?”</p><p>“Would you mind?” He met the eyes of Karl who was still looking up at him</p><p>“Of course not love” reaching up to mess with his hair. He stops to shift off of Dream and lays flat on his back trying to move Dream over so he won’t fall. “Here come lay with me.”</p><p>Dream seemed hesitant before curling himself up to Karl, he seemed to always want to mess with Dream’s hair this time no different. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Dream nods on Karl’s chest.</p><p>Both of the boys fell asleep.</p><p>Disoriented by waking up in a room that was not his own before realizing where he was and who he was with.</p><p>He groaned as he adjusted, Karl hummed in confusion before tightening his grip on Dream. Dream’s phone starts to ring, “hey death grip let go.” Karl moans upset before turning on his side facing one of the room's walls. </p><p>Not looking at who it was he answered.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello duckling!!” He earned that name by his older sister because when they were growing up he followed her like a duckling.</p><p>“Hey puff, what’s up?”</p><p>“Just wanted to check on you! Mom said you were staying at someone’s house, and you normally have trouble sleeping.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sleeping fine right now, uh what time is it?”</p><p>“It’s like 10 am.”</p><p>“Are you sure you're okay?”</p><p>“Puffy I’m fine I promise.”</p><p>“Somethings different about you Dream” Karl unknowingly rolls over to lay on Dream as he talks to his sister, the sound of talking waking him slightly</p><p>“You say that everytime we talk.”</p><p>“Yeah but this time I think it’s true!”</p><p>“How’s it going for you puff?”</p><p>“It’s college, though there’s this really cute girl, her name is Niki and I think it’s gonna go really well as soon as I can ask her on a date...”</p><p>“Proud of you big sis. you can do it.” Karl softened at Dream’s kind words, keeping his eyes shut as he listened.</p><p>“So have you made room in that heart of yours for any boy or girl yet?” </p><p>“I think I did.” Karl’s heart sped up a few paces</p><p>“You’ve gotta tell your big sister more duckling.” Karl tried to hold back his smile as he heard Dream’s sister call him duckling, he made a mental note to ask Dream later.</p><p>“It’s a boy, his name is Karl.” Karl tried his best to stay still as he listened, his mind exploding in thoughts as he heard his boyfriend? Right. Boyfriend talked about him.</p><p>“That’s a cute name, now tell me more! You never tell me about this crap!”</p><p>“Uh we met at a football game..”</p><p>“Oh.. so he’s a jock.. Are you sure he’s not playing you? Or just doing it for fun?” Karl smiled at her immediately looking out for Dream.</p><p>“No no no, puffy he’s not a jock, actually far from it.. he was there to watch the game and I ran into him..”</p><p>“Oh my goodness! CLAY DREAM WAS-TAKEN YOU RAN INTO HIM!?” Karl made another mental note to keep his name just for safekeeping in case.</p><p>Dream stifled his laughter as he tried not to wake Karl up, “it was a mutual running into each other, we both weren’t paying attention.”</p><p>“Is he nice to you?”</p><p>“The nicest.”</p><p>“Are you nice to him?”</p><p>“I think so..”</p><p>“Clay..”</p><p>“I’m kidding puffy yeah I’m nice to him, he laying on me right now asleep.”</p><p>“You’re at his house! Clay oh my goodness you’re at his house! Are you guys together? What’s it been like? Is it awkward?”</p><p>“I am at his house, we are together now, it’s been great for the past like 12 hours we’ve been together, granted most of it we’ve been sleeping.”</p><p>“Well my dear duckling, I’ll see you when you get home, I assume this is a don’t you dare tell mom, Tubbo or Ranboo type of matter?”</p><p>“Yeah don’t, I’ll tell mom when I get home.”</p><p>“Alright, love you bye! Good luck with your boy!”</p><p>“Love you too, good luck with your girl.” He clicked off ending the phone call.</p><p>Karl's voice came out raspier then he would’ve thought being awake for the time he’s been awake, “your sister seems so nice.”</p><p>“You heard us?” He tensed up</p><p>“Just a bit.” Karl sat up, and walked over to his dresser.</p><p>“I’m gonna change really quickly. I want to put pajamas on.”</p><p>“You want to put pajamas on? At ten am?”</p><p>“Yes! Pajamas are comfortable, and we’re not doing anything today.. you're sticking around right?”</p><p>“If you want.” He smiled at Karl as he walked out of the room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. supporting the other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end of the fic! Thanks so much for reading, now time to finish my taeame fic (They're CC's who requested I do that fic, go check em out if you have time! twitch.tv/ameexistsz and twitch.tv/tntaez) :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl comes back into the room after changing, now wearing a black t-shirt with some kind of Disney character on his pants. He poses for Dream after sets down his clothes he was wearing from the previous day, “I look pretty good I’d say.”</p><p>Dream laughs “I’d say you do too”</p><p>“Come here Karl I want a hug.” He makes grabby hands at the older boy before the older boy comes running and jumps on to Dream.</p><p>“Woah, be careful Karl. You'll make both of us fall” he says as he steadied the both of them from falling off Karl’s bed. </p><p>Karl giggled happily as he made himself comfortable on Dream, “you know when we tell our friends, or more when George blabbermouths to them.. we gonna get a lot of crap for it.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised Karl, people here are more accepting than you think.”</p><p>“I’m still extremely hesitant, no matter how much I love those guys.. my old school took a huge toll on me..” </p><p>Dream pulled him closer to signal to the older male he was there for him.  </p><p>“I don’t know, I’m just terrified.”</p><p>“I’ll be here with you the entire way, Jacobs.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>